This disclosure relates to a facsimile device, and more specifically to a technology of managing facsimile data when this facsimile data is transferred to a different device.
Suggested is a technology that, when the facsimile data has been received from the different facsimile device, in preparation for a situation that a facsimile device on a reception side cannot immediately print the facsimile data, the facsimile data is transferred to a different facsimile device or an image forming apparatus to permit image forming in this facsimile device or image forming apparatus.